makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Villain Show
The Villain Show was an animated television series, produced by The John Studios. It airs on Early October, 2013. It cosidered to be the Villain Version of House of Mouse. Premise Myotismon and his friends run a night club called the "The Villain Show" in the left of Main Street, which shows cartoons and videogames as part of its floor show. Each episode features a framing plot revolving around the comic mishaps of Myotismon and the other characters running the club, often with cartoons and videogames that fit the theme of the framing plot. Myotismon is the club's owner, while Meowth of Team Rocket manages the finances and show production. Other Villain Show staff members include: *Greeter and Co-Owner - Discord *Reservation Clerk - Princess Mandie *Head Waiter - The Ice King *Mascot - The Grinch *Mechanical Technician - Joe, Dee Dee and Marky *Chef - Unnamed French Chef *Gossip Columnist - Plankton *Parking Valet - Joe Dalton *Waitress - Shego A musical band consisting of Harold (lead singer and guitarist), Nigel (bassist), and Archie (drummer), witch the band called Skull Punch. Robo is the club's landlord, who often attempts to shut the club down for his own personal gain by sabotaging the show through various means, since Myotismon's contract states that the club stays open "as long as the show goes on". Locations Below are areas within the club itself. Foyer The front hall of the club is accessible via glass double doors from the street. Here, guests may converse among themselves or with the Magic Mirror that is located just within the entrance. There is also a small lounge for guests waiting to be seated. Discord can usually be found here greeting visitors personally; often with a handshake. Mandie works at a reception desk situated just outside the restaurant/theater area, helping guests to book reservations or assist with any requests they may have. Outside, Joe assists visitors in parking their cars at a nearby lot owned by the club. Restaurant / Theater One of the busiest areas of the club, this wide, spacious area has at least thirty tables that can seat over 120 people. Given the wide variety of clientele at the club, which includes Galactus and Megatron, the amount of seating at the club could vary wildly at times. Ice King and the penguin waiters take orders and deliver various dishes, ranging from conventional to outlandish, to the guests. At the far end of the area is a stage where performances of all sorts are conducted, including that of Skull Punch. There is also a huge TV screen in the stage background to show clips. Myotismon often hosts the night's events on-stage. Backstage This area behind the stage is restricted only to club staff and performers hired by the club. Located here are staff offices, dressing rooms, storage rooms and an employee rest area. This area has direct access to the club's kitchen. The back entrance to the club and the door to the prop room are also located here. Meowth is often seen here using a PDA to assist in keeping the night's schedule on track or directing guest star performers to the stage. Kitchen All types of ingredients and cooking equipment can be found here to cater to the wide and, often, exotic palates of the club's clientele. There is also a cold storage room to store fresh meat and other perishable foods. The French Chef works here nightly to prepare various dishes for the guests, but he sometimes eats said dishes before they reach the tables. Control Room From this room, located behind and above the restaurant/theater area, much of the technical equipment at the club is operated. The club's collection of clips is stored here as well. Through a window that overlooks the restaurant/theater area, Horace operates the lights, the loudspeakers and various record players (for example, DVD or VHS players) to show cartoons at Meowth's direction. Characters by Movie/Videogames/TV shows *List of Characters in The Villain Show Production This project begins on March 2006, after House of Mouse ended in 2003, John decided to make his own show starring the villains, it was announced on ComiCon in September 17, 2012 and it will released in october of the next year. Episodes ''Main article: The Villain Show Episode List '' Cast *Richard Epcar as Myotismon *John DeLance as Discord *Tara Strong as Princess Mandie *Tom Kenny as The Ice King *Maurice LaMarche as Unnamed French Chef and The Grinch *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *Gerald C. Rivers as Joe Dalton *Nicole Sullivan as Shego Trivia TBA Category:Crossover series Category:TV Series